James est amoureux !
by MillyBlueBird
Summary: James était amoureux, une chose était sûre. L'avait-il dit à la jeune fille ? Sûrement pas ! Serait-il prêt à le faire ? Bien sûr !


James est amoureux !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling seule la personne féminine dont James est amoureux est le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter n'est pas un lâche ! James Sirius Potter ne le sera jamais ! C'est un garçon courageux ! Tellement qu'il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, tel le Gryffondor qu'il était, pour avouer son amour envers la jeune Serpentard.<p>

Voilà plus d'un quart d'heures qu'il était devant la bibliothèque à peser le pour et le contre de venir lui avouer ici. Après tout, c'était mieux que la Grande Salle ! Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'aimaient toujours pas et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

James poussa doucement la porte et s'avança doucement vers les livres sur les Potions, sachant qu'il la trouvera ici. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir ici ! Il y avait des Serpentard, dont son petit frère Albus, mais elle… elle n'était pas là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ?

- Foutez-lui la paix, _dit Albus_, **_elle_** n'est pas là. »

Il lui sourit, le remerciant intérieurement et reparti vers la sortie. Il entendu derrière lui les pas de son petit frère et celui de son meilleure qui le rattrapaient.

« Tu vas enfin lui avouer ?

- Oui, j'en ai le courage.

- Elle va accepter, je le sais !

- Et comment ? _demanda le grand frère, un peu inquiet de ce qu'avait pût faire Albus._

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'arrête pas de te regarder ! Selon des rumeurs de notre salle commune, on dit qu'elle aurait carrément flanché sur toi et en aurait parlé avec Scorpius ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Je confirme. »

Il les regarda quelques instants avant de courir vers la jeune fille, sur la fontaine. Les deux Serpentard regardaient le Don Juan Potter à l'œuvre. Albus et Scorpius regardèrent Potter en train de faire rougir la pauvre Serpentard. Cette dernière eut l'air de répondre d'un oui à la question. Les deux garçons, rejoints par Lily, Rose et Hugo, sautèrent de joie quand les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent.

« Maintenant que tu m'as dit oui, Jade Wills, je t'annonce fièrement que tu vas devoir supporter frères, sœurs, cousins et amis.

- Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit : quand tu épouses un homme, tu épouses sa famille, _ria-t-elle_. »

* * *

><p>Le couple restait la main dans la main pendant le ballet incessant d'élèves et de leur males. C'était les vacances de Noël, et James devait rentrer chez lui, laissant sa petite-amie ici, à Poudlard.<p>

« Ils t'attendent, plus tu restes, plus tu vas avoir du mal à partir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, Jade. J'aurai tellement aimé que McGonagall te laisse venir chez nous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, aller ! On pourra s'envoyer des hiboux ! Aller, file. »

Le garçon s'éloigna jusqu'aux diligences…

* * *

><p>Jade n'était pas la seule élève à être resté pour les vacances, juste une petite poignée. Pendant les vacances, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient décidé de faire la paix, ainsi la dizaine d'élèves Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de tous niveau s'étaient retrouvé sur la table des jaunes pour les repas. On riait ensemble, on parlait, on blaguait, on se moquait gentiment les uns des autres.<p>

La jeune fille, avec cela, avait un peu mise de côté son petit-ami, profitant du calme et de la rigolade qui régnaient sur le château. Seule dans la salle commune des Serpentard, pendant que les deux autres élèves, deux premières années, étaient parti faire une bataille de neige avec les autres Maisons.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans son lit. Doucement, sa baguette en main, elle tira la couverture pour découvrir :

« James ! Mais comment tu… Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la Maison Serpentard, dans mon dortoir, dans le dortoir des filles !? »

Il grommela des mots inaudibles en rabattant sa couverture. Il était réveillé alors il se releva et attira la jeune fille sur lui.

« Alors, comment ? Et depuis quand ?

- Ce matin, poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Trois Balais, marcher jusqu'à l'école, et puis vers les cachots, le mot de passe, tu vois…

- Juste pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Exact.

- Oh James Sirius Potter, tu ne sais pas ô combien je t'aime et t'admire ! »

Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'y répond plus sauvage. Elle dû le calmer un peu.

« Ja-mh. James ! Arrête. »

Le garçon la regarda avec de gros yeux.

« J'embrasse mal ?

- Non, mais j'ai besoin de souffle. Et puis, _commença-t-elle en se levant_, tu devrais être chez toi ! On est le vingt-quatre !

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule, tu n'as jamais eu un Noël en famille, tu as toujours été seule pour ce jour.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, bon sang ! Tu as le droit d'avoir un vrai Noël, avec ton prince charmant en plus.

- Tu sais, à la Grande Salle, tu ne vas pas pouvoir y aller. L'elfe Loulou m'a confié qu'ils avaient prévu une bûche magiquement glacé ! Et puis, les professeurs nous ont promis de s'assoir avec nous, comme une « famille ».

- Et si, je venais, j'ai qu'à dire que mon père m'a autorisé à passer la veille de Noël avec toi. »

Elle acquiesça, cela pourrait marcher, peut-être. Au pire, James sera renvoyé au Terrier.

Les élèves furent merveilleuse stupéfait des efforts fait par leurs professeurs, ces derniers les attendaient sur le bout de table des Gryffondor décoré de chandelles, de fausses neiges et de petits figurines animés. Tous rejoignirent la table, heureux, et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, c'était tellement merveilleux.

« Potter, tiens donc, que faites-vous ici ? _questionna McGonagall, surprise._

- Mes parents ont bien voulu que je sois là ce soir pour tenir compagnie à Jade. »

Elle sembla satisfaite, presque amusée.

Finalement, Jade avait raison, ce Noël avait un goût de famille, mais James espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait venir avec lui.

James avait suivi la Serpentard à travers les couloirs, il ne voulait pas partir sans elle, et lui fit comprendre en la gardant.

« James ! Tu vas avoir des soucis.

- Le seul souci que j'aurai, c'est de ne pas être avec toi, demain matin. Juste pour te voir en mal-réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, le sourire aux lèvres quand tu déballeras tes cadeaux, te voir mettre ta jolie robe vert émeraude…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! _soupira-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, avant de marmonner_, Sang-pur. »

Ils entrèrent et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je reste ici.

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, si tu as une retenue et une beuglante, c'est entièrement ta faute ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Jade se gifla mentalement de l'autoriser de tel chose… elle savait déjà qu'elle aura des soucis, qu'ils auront des soucis.

« Mais je te préviens ! tu vas faire ta nuit chez les lions ! j'ai pas envie qu'on nous re… »

Elle fut coupé par un baiser passionné de son ami, elle le repoussa un peu avant de s'y laisser fondre. Maudit garçon ! Maudit Potter ! pourquoi était-il aussi… charmant ! Pourtant, Albus l'avait prévenu, dès le premier jour, dès qu'il avait vu qu'ils s'intéressaient un peu, que James était comme leur père et leur grand-père, un piège à fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils se noyaient tous les deux dans leur regard chocolat. Doucement, James tira sur l'une des mèches, libérant comme par la magie les cheveux bruns, presque noir, de leur éternelle natte.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il lui susurra encore et encore, elle frissonna à son souffle chaud sur son coup dénudé.

« Potter, arrête-toi. Tu es beaucoup trop tenté, par Merlin !

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Jamais ! pas ici ! pas encore, plus tard. On a le temps avant de commencer… ses jeux là.

- Tu crois ? _demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncé._

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour que je t'aime. Tes chastes baisers me vont parfaitement ! »

Il la prit contre son torse, en lui déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune Serpentard le laissa s'installer correctement avant de s'allonger contre lui. Silencieux, laissant leur respirant s'accordaient, leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, leurs yeux sur le feu de cheminée, ils profitaient du moment présent. Jade s'amusait à tripoter les lacets du pull du garçon.

« Quand même, tu sais que mon Patronus est passé de renarde à lionne

- Et alors ?

- J'ai lu que souvent, quand un événement majeur arrive, il se peut qu'il change, mais il faut… que cela soit fort.

- Tu en as déduis quoi ?

- Que j'aime un lion et que mon Patronus a décidé de s'en mêler.

- Tu l'utilises souvent pour le savoir ?

- Je m'entraine, simplement. »

Il plissa des yeux, mais abandonna vite. Son amie visait toujours le plus haut, elle voulait réussi à tout prix et partout. Il resserra son étreinte.

« Si jamais le mien devient un serpent, je saurai pourquoi ! »

Il rit, suivit de Jade. Elle n'en était pas sûre pour lui, elle n'osait pas lui dire. Elle se retourna et lui embrassa ses lèvres, quelques secondes délectables.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait les réveiller ?

- Bah, peut-être… »

* * *

><p>James grogna. Qui avait osé entrer dans sa chambre ? Il alla tuer Albus ! Il grogna encore en sortant un poids sur lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant la peau douce de son amie. Finalement, il l'avait suivi. Cela avait été dur, et pourtant.<p>

« James ? _chuchota une voix ensommeillé._ »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vu le visage de sa douce et tendre. Il lui embrassa le front.

« On devrait se lever. »

Elle se réveilla, s'étira. Elle était belle, magnifique.

« Albus ! Lily ! Partez ! »

Les deux adolescents refermèrent la porte qu'ils avaient entrouverte… il soupira.

« Tes parents ne vont rien comprendre.

- Hum.

- Je devrais peut-être retourné à Poudlard.

- Hors de question. De toute façon, si Albus et Lily t'ont vu, tout le Terrier aussi ! »

Ils descendirent, main dans la main. Tout le monde leur souriait. Tout était aussi joliment habillé. Il se regarda, il était en costume, Jade en robe de mariée blanche.

« James, _lui susurra-t-elle_, c'est fini. »

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire mauvais, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Scorpius, elle l'embrassa à plein bouche sous les applaudissements de la famille Potter, Weasley et Malfoy.

« James ! _cria une voix_. »

Il les regarda, le jeune Malfoy le regarda, l'air de lui dire qu'elle était à lui.

« James Potter ! »

Jade sorti sa baguette, d'un petit coup, il se senti tomber.

* * *

><p>« James Potter ! »<p>

Il se releva et prit la gorge de la jeune fille, l'étouffant à moitié.

« James, calmes-toi, tu as juste fait un cauchemar. »

Il la regarda, elle lui caressa les cheveux, trempés de sueur.

« Chut, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à crainte. »

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur l'oreille. Par Merlin, c'était un rêve, juste un stupide rêve !

« Hum, juste, Malfoy, le père, vient juste de passer, et… enfin… ton père risque d'arriver dans… Trois… »

Elle ferma ses yeux.

« Deux… Un… »

Elle mina le zéro en se relevant, d'un coup, la porte fut enfoncée.

« James Sirius Potter ! comment as-tu osé ?

- Euh, joyeux Noël !

- James Sirius Potter ! tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Et toi ! commença-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, sort d'ici, va rejoindre les autres. »

Jade regarda James, l'air désolé. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, près de Drago Malfoy.

« Restes près, histoire de chercher Poppy, au cas où. »

Elle fit un demi-sourire à son directeur de Maison, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>« Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas de suite te ramener par la peau du cul au Terrier ! As-tu une idée de la peur que ta mère et moi, on a eu ! Tu as de la chance que je t'ai vu sur la carte ! avec cette Anna Wills.<p>

- Je suis resté pour Jade Wills. Elle aurait été toute seule pour Noël, elle n'a _plus_ de famille, ce n'est pas juste d'être seul.

- Gryffondor…

- Tait-toi, Malfoy ! _coupa Harry_, Gryffondor ou pas, il n'avait pas à faire _ça_. J'espère que tu n'as pas profité pour…

- Jamais !

- Bien. Tu rentres à la maison.

- Hors de question !

- Je suis ton père, et c'est moi qui décide, tu rentres.

- Et Jade ?

- Jade se débrouillera sans toi. Elle a vu pire que ça.

- Imbécile ! »

James resta un moment immobile avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Par Merlin, il n'avait pas… Par Merlin, il allait avoir des ennuis !

Jade ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami courrait, elle n'avait aucun envie de courir, pas en robe, dans _cette_ robe, elle sorti sa baguette de la poche.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Elle le regarda devenir raide et tomber au sol, un peu plus loin. Elle hoca de surprise en voyant Malfoy rire discrètement et Potter, le père, rouge de rage.

Un sort contraire plus loin, puis une petite marche jusqu'au portail de l'école avant de transplaner, James rentra chez lui…

* * *

><p>Elle leva la tête et fit un demi-sourire à la chouette qui venait juste de se poser sur son épaule.<p>

_Au Terrier, le 2 janvier 2023._

_ Cher Jade,_

_Je suis désole du fait que tu as été exclue de l'école pour m'avoir laissé entrer à Poudlard – même si ce n'était pas ta faute à toi – et dans la Maison des Serpentard. Mon père et le professeur Malfoy n'ont pas voulu me dire où tu étais maintenant, je laisse donc Gaya venir à toi. Albus m'a dit que tous les hiboux et chouettes retrouvaient leur propriétaire._

_Je sais que j'ai été un imbécile de Gryffondor encore ! mais je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule pour le seul jour de l'année où le manque d'une famille est le plus présent._

_Scorpius m'a laissé entendre que tu n'étais pas si loin, que les professeurs te « gardaient au chaud ». Alors je suppose que tu dois être entre Pré-au-Lard et Londres…_

_J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Joyeux anniversaire ! Regardes bien au fond de l'enveloppe, tu as un joli cadeau !_

_Milles baisers._

_James S. Potter_

Elle sourit à cette lettre maladroite, elle prit un parchemin et sa plume. Elle griffonna rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>A Londres, le 6 janvier 2023.<em>

_Cher Gryffondor,_

_Scorpius a raison, je suppose que les oreilles transportables sont la cause : je suis à Londres. _

_Je pense que tu devrais m'oublier, nous oublier. Tu peux toujours corresponde avec moi, mais je ne pense pas te répondre, cette lettre est la dernière, sûrement. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des soucis avec ta famille ou Poudlard ou encore d'autres._

_En vérité, j'aurai dû être exclue depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas_ la_ Jade Wills. Je n'ai pas le droit de tout te dire. Tout est faux dans l'histoire sauf mon amour envers toi. Saches que je ne suis pas une fille à fréquenter…_

_Merci du médaillon et de la bague, j'apprécie vraiment._

_Bonne chance pour la suite, et courage._

_S. E._

Silencieusement, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon.

« Eh, vous avez vu la Gazette ! Apparemment, une maison a été pris feu hier soir dans le Nord de Londres et une adolescente est morte ! Sara Elston, dix-huit ans.

- Et alors ?

- C'était la fille de Mangemorts qui ont trahis Voldemort, ils disent que c'est sûrement une vengeance d'anciens Mangemorts.

- Et ses parents ?

- Morts à la Bataille Finale.

- C'est triste pour elle, elle n'a rien demandé. »

Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, juste de la paix, juste de l'amour.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui avaient suivi, Harry Potter s'était voulu de ne pas avoir laissé les deux amoureux ensemble, il avait mal pour son fils aussi. Son premier amour… partis en fumée. Même si elle avait duré un mois, à cause d'une tragédie, d'une erreur. Il détestait les histoires d'amour qui finissaient mal. Il détestait <em>vraiment<em> les histoires d'amour qui finissaient mal.


End file.
